the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Tidies Up
Harry Smith Tidies Up is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry has a chance of eating at Gobble N' Fart if he beats his brother in a competition with only one goal - tidying his messy room! Plot Two hours after Harry Smith woke up from a nightmare, Grace Smith moans at him for leaving shoes, clothes and bits of food all over his bedroom floor. She drags him into James Smith's bedroom and explains to Harry that this is what his room should look like. At first he gets the wrong idea, thinking Grace wants to turn his room into a palace; he punches Grace. Grace explains to the two boys that she will be checking their rooms from Monday to Friday and awarding a star to whoever has the tidiest bedroom. Whoever gets the most stars at the end of the week chooses a restaurant of their choice for Saturday evening. Harry plans to go to Gobble N' Fart, however James wants to eat at Veggies for Vegans. They rush off to tidy up. Harry speeds things up by grabbing all his clothes, shoving them into his wardrobe and tying it shut with his belt and underwear elastic. He spends the rest of the day playing Zapper Rapper X. Grace is unusually impressed when she inspects his room, however she notices the belt and elastic and removes it from the door; she is covered in an avalanche of clothes. His trousers fall down, while James bursts into laughter. James earns his first star after the mishap and Harry yells "JAAAAAAMESS!!!!!!!" On Tuesday, Harry takes no shortcuts. Grace walks in to see his bedroom looking tidy a second time, however she notices a bad smell. Demon escaped from his cage last night and did a poop under his bed! James gets a second star as Harry shouts "I'LL KILL YOU DEMON!". On Wednesday he tidies his room again and even goes as far as washing his stained bedsheets by himself. He heads off to Colham Park to hang out with David Marshall and returns to spot James inspecting his Wee You games through his window. He rushes into the house to stop him mucking about with his stuff, however he trod in a Jack Russell's poop back at the park and has now tracked it all over his carpet! He roars once again while a third star falls into James' clutches. On Thursday, Harry makes sure his floor is in pristine condition after Wednesday's incident. To be absolutely sure he will beat the stinky nappy poo-poo baby this time, he does a huge fart at the wall adjacent to James' bookcase when Grace marches in. One of his Fruitcake Dinosaur books slides out a bit, but James shoves it back in before she notices. To Harry's horror, the impact of the fart knocked his huge gaming shelf down! Yet another star is undeniably James'. He does a big fart of rage this time. Friday dawns, and Harry is sure he has absolutely no chance of beating James. He trudges down to the park, where he spots Morten Larsen. He tells him about the star scheme and his desperation to eat at Gobble N' Fart. Although he is initially confused and doesn't understand the urgency to go there, Morten gets a plan and the pair return to Harry's house. Grace inspects Harry's bedroom once again, delighted that it is actually 100% tidy. Harry finally earns his first star although it isn't enough to beat James' flawless run. Meanwhile, James notices a strange sight; fishing line is wrapped around all his stuff. He calls Harry in and gives Morten, who is waiting by the side of the house, the signal to start the total destruction they have planned. He reels his fishing rod in, and within seconds it looks like a tornado has swept through James' bedroom! With furniture tipped over, Fruitcake Dinosaur books littered all over the floor and broken Fancy Hippos toys everywhere, James loses every single one of his hard-earned stars and Harry automatically ends up with all five. James bursts his nappy and wails on his bed. On Saturday evening, the family stroll to Gobble N' Fart. Harry freezes when he notices it has changed hands...to a Veggies for Vegans restaurant! Harry lets off a roar so large Blair Cameron gets mad at him for disrupting his studies. Music *Mario Kart Wii - Losing Results (plays while Grace moans about Harry's messy room) *Magical Drop III - Explanation vol. 2 (plays when Grace first explains the star scheme) *Magical Drop III - Events of One Day (plays when Harry stuffs his clothes into his wardrobe) *Nintendo E-Reader - Needs More Codes (plays whenever an event happens that stops Harry from earning a star) *Super Monkey Ball 2 - Hurry Up (plays when Harry runs into the house on Wednesday) *Puzzle Bobble 2 - Stage 5 (plays when Harry and James tidy their bedrooms on Thursday) *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Dark Ages Theme 2 (plays at the park on Friday) *Age of Mythology - Of Norse Not! (plays when James notices fishing line wrapped around everything in his bedroom) *Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (plays when Morten reels in his fishing rod, messing up James' bedroom) *Super Mario Galaxy - Power Star Get! (plays when Harry gets all five stars) *Alpine Racer - Presentation Ceremony (plays while the family walk to Gobble N' Fart) *The Simpsons (Arcade) - Game Over (plays when Harry notices Gobble N' Fart has changed hands) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Legacy episodes